d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Choker Assassin, "Ek Gub"
Ek Gub (CR 11) Advanced Choker, Rog2/Asn5, Lawful Evil ----- HD: 7d8+7d6+42 (101 HP) Init: +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Misc) Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), climb 10 ft. Languages: Common, Undercommon ----- AC: 24 (+3 Dex, +5 Armor, +6 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 21 BAB/Grapple: +10/+24 Attacks: 2 Tentacles +16 melee (1d4+6) or Thrown daggers +13/+8 ranged (1d4+6, 19-20) Space/Reach: 5'/10' Special: Improved grab, constrict 1d4+6, sneak attack+4d6, death attack DC18, poison use, +2 saves vs. poison, evasion, improved uncanny dodge, trapfinding, spells ----- Saves: Fort +6 Ref +12 Will +7 Abilities: Str 23 Dex 16 Con 16 Int 12(16) Wis 12 Cha 6 ----- Skills (24 Abberation/20 Rogue/35 Assasin): Climb +14, Hide +17, Move silently +27*, Disguise +10, Search +15, Spot +13, Listen +13, Tumble +8 Feats: Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative(b), Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Stealthy Equipment (33k): Headband of Intellect +4, +1 mithral chain of improved silent moves* ----- Ek Gub is a slim but abnormally tall choker who in the days after "her" (sexless, Ek Gub's self awareness has lead it to view itself as female) spawning developed a markedly greater intellect than any others of her kind. This burgeoning intellect did little to temper the abberant creature's desire for the flesh of other beings but it did change the focus of her hunt. Now it is the dying light in another's eyes, the fading light of another sentient mind that most drives this alien denizen of the subterrainian world. This hunter in dark places was found by a charismatic and powerful sorcerer, a servant of some outer darkness, and forged into the trained, disciplined hound that she is today. Wearing overlapping layers of deeply, almost liquid black leather and enameled chain, Ek Gub's lithe, gray form is rarely seen as she goes about her master's work. She collects those she is requested to gather and studies the deaths of those who are unlucky enough to see her at her work. Like many chokers she often strikes from above in naturally constricted and darkened areas but these instinctual tactics are augmented by her training and spells. ----- Constrict (Ex) Ek Gub deals 1d4+6 points of damage with a successful grapple check against a Huge or smaller creature. Because it seizes its victim by the neck, a creature in the her grasp cannot speak or cast spells with verbal components. Death Attack (Ex) If an Ek Gub studies her victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (her choice). While studying the victim, she can undertake other actions so long as her attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect her or recognize her as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 18) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6+5 rounds. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the assassin has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if Ek Gub does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before she can attempt another death attack. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a Ek Gub must hit a Huge or smaller opponent with a tentacle attack. "She" can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Ek Gub receives a +4 racial bonus on grapple checks, which is already included in the statistics block. Quickness (Su) Although not particularly dexterous, Ek Gub is supernaturally quick. It can take an extra standard action or move action during its turn each round. ----- Spells per day: -/4/3/1; CL 5th; DC 13+spell level 1st Level: feather fall, ghost sound, obscuring mist, true strike. 2nd Level: alter self, invisibility, pass without trace. 3rd Level: deep slumber, nondetection. Category:CR 11 Category:Rogue Category:Assassin